European Gay Porn Awards
European Gay Porn Awards is an annual prize giving event for the gay pornography industry across Europe. The first event was held in Amsterdam on 19 May 2007. The event describes itself as "the world’s only fully publicly elected gay porn awards show".europeangaypornawards.com archive version 2007-04-26. Awards 2007 Winners ;Best Stud Film Fuck Fiction (Cazzo Film Berlin), Directed by Martin Target, Starring: Anthony Ploumand, Ben Denver, Chris Holland, Diesel T, Fred Faurtin, Jan Losch, John Hawk, Joybringer, Michael Korn, Thom Barron, Tibor Weber, Tim Vinzent, Tom Hammond, Victor Piovani, Kristina Bischoff ;Best Cum Shot Cameron Jackson (Hard Riders, Beau Mec) ;Best Extreme Film Rough Game (Sk8erboy Film Productions), Starring: Jan, Tommy, Micha, Tobi, Marcel ;Best Hunk Film Scum! (Bulldog XXX), Directed by Maxwell Barber, Starring: Martin Lee, Ben Rogers, Ryan Garcia, Christian Stone, Danny Phoenix, Darian Hawke, Danny Cannon, Josh Ford, Jack Sterling, Phill, Mo ;Best Young Stud Film Wet Game (Sk8erboy Film Productions), Starring: Timo, Jonas, Anthony, Chris, Sven ;Best Black / Latino Film Bareback Cum Party 2 (OTB Video), Starring: Deivis, Angel, Trend, Walter, William, Damian, Bernard, Santiago ;Best Twink Film Soldier Boy (Eurocreme Productions Ltd), Directed by Max Lincoln, Starring: Tom Schwarz, James Grant, Chris Cooke, Cameron Jackson, Jay Renfro, André O’Layton, Johan Volny, Ben Hunter, Jacen Maxence, Andrew Dean, Ben Taylor, Justin Scott, David James, Robbie G, Billy Slade ;Best Fetish Film Soccer Boys (Sk8erboy Film Productions) ;Best Bear Film #Dads ‘N Lads 3 (US Male), Directed by Paul Barresi, Starring: Parker Williams, Brant Moore, Tom Colt, Andrew Addams, Dillon Press, Lewis Chase, Kyle Foxxx, Brad Riley #“La Branlette D’or”, Vlado Iresch (Director) ;Best Newcomer Thomas Dyk (Bareback Road Trip, Punkz) ;Best DVD Cover Bareback Fly Boys (Punkz), Designer: Pascal Rieu ;Best Non-European Studio SX Video ;Best Bottom “Tommy” (Rough Game, Sk8erboy Film Productions) ;Best European Studio Eurocreme Productions Ltd ;Best Director Vlado Iresch (Hard Riders, Beau Mec) ;Best Top “Trend” (Bareback Cum Party 2, OTB Video) ;Best Non-European Film Dads ‘N Lads 2 (US Male), Directed by Paul Barresi, Starring: Kent Larson, Christian Owen, Caleb Carter, Damian Ford, Mark Defiori, Scott Mann, Adrian Cruise, Frankie Aames ;Best Actor Cameron Jackson (Hard Riders, Beau Mec) ;Best Overall Film Fuck Fiction (Cazzo Film Berlin), Directed by Martin Target, Starring: Anthony Ploumand, Ben Denver, Chris Holland, Diesel T, Fred Faurtin, Jan Losch, John Hawk, Joybringer, Michael Korn, Thom Barron, Tibor Weber, Tim Vinzent, Tom Hammond, Victor Piovani, Kristina Bischoff 2008 Nominees The 2008 awards were held in Berlin on 17 May 2008. Sponsors included AVN, QueerClick and XBIZ. ;Best Bear Film *Folsom Leather (Titan Media) *Out On Parole (Alpha Male Home Entertainment) ;Best Bisexual Film *Bi Sex Party 3: Dream Team (Eromaxxx) *Crossing The Line: Cop Shack 2 (Titan Media) ;Best Black/Latino Film *Amazonia: Capture & Release (Amg Brasil) *Bareback Cum Party 5: Cumaholics (Otb Video) *Latin Fuck 2 (Wurstfilm) *Matos De Blackos 3 (Citibeur) *Menace To Str8 Thugz (Pitbull Productions) *Orgy Of Bondage (Grapik Art) ;Best Bottom *Andy, Fucking Scouts (Sk8erboy) *Alex Baresi, Folsom Leather (Titan Media) *Aiden Bonini, Beast (Liquid London) *Roger Carneiro, Fazenda (Amg Brasil) *Christian Cruz, The Intern (Lucas Entertainment) *Steve Cruz, Out On Vacation (Alpha Male Home Entertainment) *Matthias Von Fistenberg, 20 Fist Weekend 2 (Dark Alley Media) *Jason Fury, Gang Bang Cum Eaters (Ricky Raunch) *Gnugo, Freaks 3 (Wurstfilm) *Brian Hansen, Manly Heat: Quenched (Colt Studio) *Kidd, Papi Got Flava (Pitbull Productions) *Hans Klee, Graffiti (Belami) *C.J. Knight, Pack Attack 3: C.J. Knight (Hot House Entertainment) *Tomy Lima, Rugby Lads (Euroboy) *Mario, Cumcrazy Mario (Otb Video) *Johnny Maverick, Going Gay For Pay (Twisty Media Usa) *Dean Monroe, Rich Kid (Private Man) *Nicholas, Cum & Get It (Indigo Male) *Franck Remy, Next Stop Gym Louvre (Galago Films) *Donnie Ryan, Puppy’S Bone (Grapik Art) *Ashley Ryder, Borstal Boy (Eurocreme) *Francois Sagat, Gay Arab Club (Citebeur) *Jesse Santana, Jet Set Fraternity Gang Bang 2 (Jet Set Men) *Alex Stevens, Boys In The Mountains (Beau Mec) *Ben Taylor, Dot Cum (Cazzo Film Berlin) *Anthony Thomas, Indie Boyz (Indieboyz) *Juan De Troya, Open Your Fucking Mouth (Man Size) *Carl Wylde, Executive Pleasures 1 (Menatplay) ;Best Cum Shot *Victor Banda, Boiler (Titan Media) *William Berry, Liquid Heat (Spritzz) *Steve Cruz, Men At Work 2 (Alpha Male) *Demetrius, Matchmaker (Cazzo Film Berlin) *Demetrius, 8 1/2 (Dark Alley Media) *Lars Freimann, Fickfracht (Wurstfilm) *Jason Fury, Gang Bang Cum Eaters Gang Bang Cum Eaters (Ricky Raunch) *Titch Jones, Builder Boy (Eurocreme) *Juan Carlos, Bareback Cum Party 5 (Otb Video) *Jiggy Mann, Appartements De Vacances (Liquid London) *Fabien Marco, Kiffe Mes Rekins (Galago Films) *Edu Marin, Open Your Fucking Mouth (Man Size) *Johnny Maverick, Going Gay For Pay (Twisty Media Usa) *Dean Monroe, Rick Kid (Private Man) *Carlos Morales, Love Of The Dick (Pitbull Productions) *Nathan, Executive Pleasures 1 (Menatplay) *Adreil Pedrosa, Fazenda (Amg Brasil) *Nickolay Petrov, Proven Straight (Jet Set) *Dean Phoenix, Brotherhood (Colt Studio) *Tyler Reed, Cum & Get It (Indigo Male) *Jason Ridge, Communion (Hot House Entertainment) *Corey Stevens, Too Cute To Be Straight (Citiboyz) *Paul Valery, Flings 3 (Belami) *William, Skaterfun (Sk8erboy) ;Best Actor * Calvin, Shower Punk (Grapik Art) * Carlo Cox, Out On Parole (Alpha Male) * Francesco Macho, Private Lowlife (Hot House Entertainment) * Damien Esco, Rudeboiz 7: Football Ladz (Rudeboiz) * Danny Fox, Gaytanamo (Dark Alley Media) * Milan Gamiani, Dot Cum (Cazzo Film Berlin) * Owen Hawk, 69 Fuck Street (Man Size) * Jordan, Matos De Blackos 3 (Citebeur) * Justin, Bad Boyz (Sk8erboy) * Luc Lemaitre, The Manor (Liquid London) * Tomy Lima, Rugby Lads (Euroboy) * Michael Lucas, Michael Lucas’ La Dolce Vita (Lucas Entertainment) * Lupus, Gefangen Im Analkerker (Wurstfilm) * Fabien Marco, Kiffe Mes Rekins (Galago Films) * Dean Monroe, Rich Kid (Private Man) * Ricardo Onva, Suruba: Tropicus (Amg Brasil) * Dean Phoenix, Brotherhood (Colt Studio) * Troy Punk, Going Gay For Pay (Twisty Media Usa) * Tyler Reed, Cum & Get It (Indigo Male) * Francois Sagat, Breathless (Titan Media) * Jesse Santana, Jet Set Fraternity Gang-Bang 2 (Jet Set Men) * Alex Stevens, Dream Ticket (Sauvage) * Tiger Tyson, Tiger’S Eiffel Tower: Paris Is Mine (Pitbull Productions) * Paul Valery, Rebel (Belami) * Julian Vincenzo, Executive Pleasures 1 (Menatplay) * Johan Volny, World Rugby Orgy (Eurocreme Platinum) * Xavier, (Welcome To) The Fuck Club (Otb Video) ;Best Film * Amazonia: Release (Amg Brasil) * Bareback Working Boys (Helix Studios) * Breathless (Titan Media) * Communion (Hot House Entertainment) * Cum & Get It (Indigo Male) * Dot Cum (Cazzo Film Berlin) * Executive Pleasures 1 (Menatplay) * Fuck Club Gang Bang (OTB Video) * Fuck That Hole Raw 2 (Ricky Raunch) * Fucking Scouts (Sk8erboy) * Fucking Twinks (8teenboy) * Gefangen Im Analkerker (Wurstfilm) * Going Gay For Pay (Twisty Media Usa) * Guys Go Crazy 3: Tool Time (Eromaxx) * Hawaii (Colt Studio) * Jet Set Fraternity Gang Bang 2 (Jet Set Men) * The Manor (Liquid London) * Mating Season (Belami) * Michael Lucas’ La Dolce Vita (Lucas Entertainment) * Million Dollar Boy (Spritzz) * Next Stop Gym Louvre (Galago Films) * Open Your Fucking Mouth (Man Size) * Out In The Open (Alpha Male) * Passio (Dark Alley Media) * Rich Kid(Private Man) * Rudeboiz 6: Hung Ladz (Rudeboiz) * Shower Punk (Grapik Art) * Soccer Lads (Euroboy) * Tiger’s Eiffel Tower: Paris Is Mine (Pitbull Productions) * Wesh Cousin 8 (Citebeur) * Wet Dream (Sauvage) References Category:Pornographic film awards Category:LGBT film awards Category:Gay male pornography